Twenty Four Seven Confessions
by atomish
Summary: Late night confessions in a 24-hour McDonald's. Burgers, fries and a whole lot of fluffiness is sure to follow. Brotherly between the North American bros only, mostly.


**A/N: **I don't even know xDD I'm starting to feel as if if I don't write it all in one day, it'll never be finished :/ But here ya go, all in one day/night-ish kind of thing inspired by one of many Alfred doodles in my sketchbook. Sappiness and hurt/comfort wormed their way in at the last second so yeah xD Enjoy~

**Warnings: **Extremely little hints of a more than brotherly relationship. I didn't really intend there to be any but you know fangirls, eh? XDD And uhh…very misleading title and summary? xDD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or their characters or McDonald's or their food products~

**24-7 Confessions:**

By the time Matthew had returned with the several paper cups of ketchup and a stack of napkins, Alfred was already bouncing in his seat and looked just about ready to tackle him.

"Okay, okay geez," The Canadian rolled his eyes in exasperation as he slid into the hard metal chair across from the other nation. "Why are you still hungry after that huge ass buffet dinner we had after the conference?"

"Uhm, hel_lo_?" Alfred said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He was tapping his foot impatiently against the cheap tiles, his sky blue eyes flickering down to the boxes upon boxes of food they had piled up on the plastic brown trays in between them every couple of seconds as if the Canadian couldn't tell. "That was like, six hours ago, man. Sheesh, and I wasn't even full then!"

"I know," Canada said, voice dripping with sarcasm., remembering how he and England had to drag the other away from the Western section of the buffet when their hour was up. "You _only_ ate thirteen plates worth of meat and pizza."

"I know, right?" American agreed readily before caving in and swiping up a good handful of fries and shoving it into his mouth. Canada twitched when he heard a muffled moan come from his brother as he chewed sloppily on the salty things. "Oh, it's been too long, my loves." He murmured happily.

"Too long meaning since this afternoon?" Canada deadpanned, wrinkling up his sharp nose in disgust when America nodded perkily, the insult completely flying right over his head, and reached over the table to grab the extra large cup of diet Pepsi from in front of Matthew.

"Aren't you gonna have any?" Alfred asked, blinking innocently as if he hadn't been trying to shove three Chicken McNuggets down his throat just now. Without chewing.

"It's two in the morning, Al," Matthew replied, eyes narrowed as if he suspected Alfred had been dropped on his head as a baby. Actually, he was sure England had once accidentally thrown him down the stairs once which explained a lot. "No, I will not eat _McDonald's_."

"Fine," America looked slightly miffed as he sucked noisily on the straw of his cola and it made Canada's heart wring painfully behind his ribs. "More for me then." His lips curved upwards into an excited grin as he unwrapped one of the many Big Macs that littered their tiny table.

As soon as he had revealed the burger, a look of pure joy spread over the American's face and Canada couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit jealous because when was the last time Alfred had looked at him like that besides times like these when they would go out in the middle of the night to grab stereotypical North American grub?

But then he reminded himself that this was _Alfred_ and this was a _burger_ so he didn't feel as bad.

"Oh aren't you just a beauty now, huh?" Canada blinked as his ears registered a familiar voice cooing and he finally ripped his eyes away from their spot on Alfred's stubborn flyaway and instead pinned them on said American who was busy doting on his burger quite vocally. "You're just the most luscious thing I've ever seen. Gorgeous, you are, aboso-fucking-lutely beautiful, I say."

Matthew glanced around awkwardly because when had Alfred picked up this habit of talking, _complimenting_ his _food_? Suddenly he felt extremely lucky that it was two in the morning that America decided he wanted a burger and not earlier.

"Look at those ivory sesame seeds. Oh, and I could never forget your incredible, _breathtaking_ buns. I'ma ready to eat you now, you sexy thing~" And with that said, he opened his mouth wide and took a hearty bite of the burger. Finally.

On the other side of the table, Matthew looked thoroughly weirded out and just about to run.

"Man, this is good!" Alfred exclaimed through a mouthful of mashed up former breathtaking buns and ivory sesame. "Ya sure you don't want any, bro? They were even nice enough to put in extra chee—"

"Are you aware that you were just talking to your burger just now?" Canada interrupted, quite curious as to whether Alfred had even noticed his really strange behavior. After all, he didn't even notice that he was eating half the time; he just shoveled food into his mouth without even thinking.

"Huh?" America's eyes flew opened behind Texas and his mouth dropped into a little 'o', remnants of lettuce clinging to his bottom lip.

"You were…how should I say this, eh? Uhm, _poetically describing_ your food. Your burger, to be exact." Matthew attempted to smile sympathetically, knowing how sensitive Alfred could be, but it came out all lopsided and awkward so he just settled for looking at a spot above America's ear. "Out loud." He added, just in case the other was too dense. Which he sort of was. At times. Most times.

"What? I was?" Alfred exclaimed, a hint of red crawling up his necks and flooding his cheeks. "Damn it! I thought I had it under control!"

"You've always talked to your food?" Matthew asked in disbelief and a little more than creeped out. Sheesh, and he thought his brother was _already_ strange.

"Haha, yeah," Alfred laughed and for once, he actually seemed embarrassed about his habits. "It's stupid really but I just like to. I used to do it in my head but I guess it slipped out this time, huh?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he put down his burger, glancing away while he nibbled on his bottom lip, a sure sign that he was just a little bit nervous.

A short silence passed between the two and the background noise of a distant radio playing, too far for either to distinguish the tune from the rest of the world, was all that either of them could hear for a moment.

"I used to talk to plants," Canada confessed, effectively breaking the silence as he pretended to be shy because he knew that it would make America feel like a hero. Any other time, Matthew would completely go against the idea of inflating Alfred's ego even further but when he was insecure like this, it was just heartbreaking for Matthew to see him so vulnerable. "Sing to them, actually." He flushed because he realized that he really did pick an incredibly stupid secret to admit.

America laughed but it wasn't one of his obnoxious laughs. It was genuine and thankful and it made even the northern most parts of Canada feel warm. And it wasn't because of global warming for once.

"Maybe we just love hearing our own voices, huh, Mattie?"

"Maybe," Canada nodded in agreement, closing his eyes after seeing that Alfred had picked up his burger again. Perhaps sleep was finally catching up to him. Too bad that America just had to pick a McDonald's and not somewhere comfier.

"Then you don't mind if I keep talking, right?" There was a hint of something just hidden underneath his syllables and even if Canada didn't catch it fully, he still _knew_.

"Just as long as it isn't about your burger," Matthew smiled. "Or any other food items in this vicinity."

Alfred laughed once more, nearly choking up his cola but agreed nonetheless. He didn't need to talk to his food after all because Matthew was here instead.

And he was so much better than a luscious burger any day.

"Okay, no burgers, just you, Mattie, just you,"


End file.
